


Orange

by Ikol



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Body Cavity Search, Human AU, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, guard thor, inmate loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so touched by your concern, Thor.” Loki taunted, but Thor knew it was just how he was trying to regain the sense of control over his situation, especially after the cavity search.</p><p>“Sergeant Odinson.” Thor corrected him.</p><p>“Thor,” Loki said defiantly.</p><p>Thor’s face remained stoic. “You were assigned under my watch and I’m not going to let you mess it up.”</p><p>Thorki Prison AU, inspired by Hulu's gorgeous art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think that my story isn't doing Hulu's art justice, but the urge was so strong, and here you go...  
> Hulu, 我给你写这个同人小说! (or should it be 我给你写这个同人小说? :)).
> 
> Beta'ed by Natasha [herethegay.tumblr] who is very thorough and patient with me! \m/

[ ](http://hu-lu-lu.tumblr.com/post/122228095841)

[[Click the image to see more on Hulu's tumblr]. ](http://hu-lu-lu.tumblr.com/post/122228095841)


	2. Chapter 2

The bus slowed down once they reached the gate. Men lined up behind the fences rattled them, cheering and shouting. They were excited-like dogs in heat-because it was just their way of having fun by threatening the ‘fresh meats’ who were being transported to their little den.

The shouting and cheering grew louder the minute new faces started pouring out from the bus. One by one they took hesitant steps out, their walking hindered by the chains around their ankles. Then came the last figure, a tall, lean one, and the men’s voices erupted into a near frenzy.

There was one man who was particularly overjoyed at seeing the last figure in the line. He nearly climbed over the fence watched over by the prison guards.

“Loki! Your ass is mine!” He shouted and that drew a side-ways glance from the dark-haired man. It was a sharp glare, void of emotions. He looked like he was in his late twenties, and from the black shirt and a pair of trousers that seemed Designer, and probably cost more than most people’s rent, he looked the part of a top-notch attorney.  
The man who shouted to him was Drake Kouris, birth-name Drakos Kouris, also known as The Other, who got incarcerated from murders. His brother was put in jail because of this man. The new inmate spared him a glance, then he set his eyes ahead.

Thor stood there with hands behind his back and when green eyes landed on his. They didn’t avert from him, but fixed on the tall, muscular guard until the prisoner disappeared behind the prison’s door.

***

Thor walked in the room where the last inmate stood, his composure poised and confident, his back straightened. They were always like this, Thor thought, during the first few days. The toughest ones, were always the one who broke down most easily. But Loki wasn’t looking tough or smug. He just looked…stiff, keeping his eyes overhead, fixed on the door frame.

Thor also knew that it was a façade. He stopped in front of Loki.

“Loki Laufeyson,” he spoke, looking at a document holding the records of this new inmate and got a glare as the answer. Thor put away the tablet.

“Strip.” He ordered.

That got him more than a glare. The man looked as if he was stopping himself from spewing curses, with his mouth opened but no words came out. Then, he started taking off his clothes. 

First, he unbuttoned his shirt as if he had just returned from a cocktail party. Thor watched him shrug it off his left shoulder, then the right. He was lean and firm, not boney. Next, he pushed off his leather shoes, unzipped his trousers, stepped out of them, and stood in just a pair of black briefs. 

He hooked both thumbs in the elastic and rolled it down with ease, revealing himself. Then the underwear was dropped onto the pile of clothes, and Thor took a few steps forward.

The room’s temperature was mild, but Thor could see the light tremble in the pale body in front of him. He could see when he stood right in the man’s personal space that he was having a goosebumps. 

Thor gripped Loki’s jaws and tipped his chin up. He inspected the nostrils, seeing that they were clean and empty. 

“Open your mouth,” Thor said.

Loki winced when Thor’s fingers forced his mouth to open, then a gloved finger pushed inside and probed all over the cavern. 

“Roll up your tongue,” Thor said and looked inside. There was nothing there. 

The latex tasted awful and Loki almost gagged when the index went further down his throat. When Thor finished, he coughed and swallowed down the unpleasant taste on his tongue.

Next were his earholes. Thor pushed it back against his skull and looked into each side, one by one. 

“Come on! What can possibly be in there?!” The man protested with a voice deep and smooth like honey, and full of irritation. Thor ignored him.

Next, Thor took a step closer and Loki nearly jumped out of his skin when a heavy hand took hold of his penis. Thor placed it on his palm and with the other hand rolled Loki’s foreskin back between his thumb and forefinger, as far as it could go till it rested snugly behind the crown. He pulled down the inside fold and exposed more of the pink head. Loki’s eyes widened with shock, alternating between looking down at the invasive fingers and shooting up to the guard’s face, which remained stoic throughout the process.

Thor inspected the shaft in his hand, hearing the sharp intake of breath when his thumb brushed against the slit while rolling the loose skin back. There was a slight twitch that he didn’t miss. But there was nothing there. He dropped the penis and looked up at the inmate’s face.

Loki was blushing. Up close, Thor saw a small cut on his upper lip. Then, the round green eyes were looking at him from under those long, dark lashes. Thor saw how the irises shifted with emotions and how the colors morphed from green to blue to green again. They were like crystals, displaying different shades to different lights. Those thin lips parted, but no words came out. Loki gulped.

They stared at each other, as Thor’s fingers dipped down further.

Thor ignored the slight squirm from the other man when he took hold of two heavy ball sacks. They were covered in sparse dark hair and well-balanced. Loki’s eyes were darting everywhere. Thor took in the expression on his face—startled, even panicking--as Thor gave them a good probe. 

The inmate’s equanimity was now gone. Even if it was like any clinical check-up, Thor knew right then that how much of a prude this man was, and he decided he’d give him an idea of how things worked in prison. This guy might be rich enough to secure his own single cell, but he still had to share other facilities with other inmates. Privacy was a luxury in here, and it ended right here in the body search room. 

Loki looked relieved when Thor let go of his testes and stepped back. Then Thor said, “Bend over.” 

“What?” came a slightly high-pitched voice. 

“Bend. Over.” Thor repeated.

Loki worried his lips now, but he did bend over with so much ease as his body folded forward in one graceful move until his hands touched the floor. So he was flexible. Thor moved back to look at the crack that was presented to him. 

Loki did cry out when Thor kicked his legs apart and he almost tipped over. He could feel the man’s hands ghosting over his ass, and he couldn’t stop another set of a goosebumps rising on his body. He bit down on his lips so as to not cry out and embarrass himself when a heavy hand gripped his hip, and he bit down harder when a hand dipped between his cheeks. 

Two fingers were running down his tailbone, pressing down along the exposed crevice until they found his anus. Loki knew he was tensing up when one finger pushed inside, going deeper and deeper, searching and pressing every wall of his entrance, looking for any hidden items. Loki shut his eyes and he prayed for self-control as the long, thick finger brushed near his prostate.

He let out an audibe sigh of relief when the guard pulled out his finger. There was the sound of latex being ripped away, followed by “Turn around.”

Loki couldn’t meet Thor’s eyes, so he kept them on the floor. Thor turned around and walked to pick up a pile of orange jumpsuits, dumped it into Loki’s arms with a bottle of anti-lice shampoo and soap.

Loki hoped that the guard didn’t see how shaky his legs were when he headed into the shower, feeling those intense blue eyes burn on his back.

When the inmate emerged from the shower, his hair was falling over his eyes, making him look a few years younger and less edgy. The orange suit made his green eyes stand out, and the low neck line of the jumpsuit and the white undershirt exposed a slender throat, and a tattoo became prominent.

Thor stared at the tattoo, previously concealed behind the shirt collar and then the long hair. He touched the inked skin, running his thumb along the script from the top to where it disappeared.

“What does it say?”

Loki looked up at him from beneath those wet lashes. “Ragnarok.”

Thor wrote down on the paper every mark he’d seen, and the initial inspection was done.

***  
It was a special facility where you could pay for a single room, which Loki did. It cost him around 155 bucks a day, and that wasn’t affecting his accounts at all, despite the 2,500$ fine he had paid earlier. He had this ‘arrangement’ taken care of and it was paid in cash before he was sent here. 

They walked towards the cell. Once they arrived, Thor put in his thumb print and punched the combination into the lock After the basics had been explained, Thor added, “Don’t mistake this for a suite, and you’re not on a vacation.”

By now, it seemed Loki had regained his self-control. His shoulders squared once more and he didn’t avoid Thor’s eyes.

Loki took a step and invaded Thor’s personal space. After the shower and the very thorough body cavity search, Thor caught a whiff of Loki’s natural, fresh, clean scent. 

“I’m so touched by your concern, Thor.” Loki taunted, but Thor knew it was just how he was trying to regain the sense of control over his situation, especially after the cavity search.

“Sergeant Odinson.” Thor corrected him.

“Thor,” Loki said defiantly.

Thor’s face remained stoic. “You were assigned under my watch and I’m not going to let you mess it up.” the officer said in an even voice. “Your term is short, but you do realize that you have an enemy in here. So, behave.”

Loki’s grin was genuine, with a spark of amusement in his eyes. Thor’s blood began to boil, like it did when an inmate acted smug. Ok, so this guy was that kind of man who would do exactly the opposite of the things they were told to do. 

“You do know how things work here, don’t you?” Thor asked as patiently as he could. “Act as smart-ass as you want, Mr. Laufeyson, but soon you’re going to learn that humility works like a currency. If you are really smart, you will learn to benefit from it.”

“I know men like you.” Loki sneered, taking a step even closer until his nose almost touched with Thor’s. “You enjoy subjugating others by force. But you don’t really own that kind of power. You flaunt it wearing uniform and carrying a baton. But you know that it’s just borrowed and deep inside you enjoy it because it gives you thrill.”

“You could be held in contempt against an officer,” Thor said. “And you’re smarter than that, Loki.” He emphasized the first name.

Loki’s face shifted and a half-smile formed on his lips. “You surprised me, officer.”

Thor turned around and opened the door. “You will find many more of those in here.”

 

***  
Loki sat on his bed, looking at the bars. His room was just a small 10’x13’ living space, with one chair facing the wall with a built-in desk and a shelf. It wasn’t big enough for a tall man like him, but this was the best as he could get and Loki already felt claustrophobic in this tight space. He once stayed in a coffin-size hotel in Tokyo during a quick transit, and still that place felt much more welcoming than this box. He tried to be composed, but Loki realized that his anxiety had kicked in the moment Drake shouted the threat at him, knowing that his safety in here could be reduced to zero.

He felt an urge to take his meds which he couldn’t bring in here. He knew he should cut those off, considering that they were the reason he ended up in jail after fainted and swerved his car off the road. Luckily there were no other injured parties, and Loki had only bumped his head on the wheel. But that was enough for him to land in here.

It would be just eight weeks, he told himself. Eight weeks and you’ll be out of here. Hold on. You’ll be fine.

People thought he lied a lot because of his profession, even though that was not what he did. It was his job to find the way around the truth to win, to protect his clients’ best interests. He knew he upset people—there were those who got burned by his words, people who held grudges from the way he ruthlessly beat them at trials. There were also people who took things beyond the courtroom. So once he slipped with a DUI misdemeanor, the judge didn’t hesitate to make him fall from his grace by sending him here without probation, drawing from him the maximum fine, along with a license suspension, and ignored the fact that there was a prisoner whose brother’s attorney had lost a case to Loki also stayed here.

Loki looked at his own slightly trembling hands, and knew that when he said to himself that you’ll be fine, it was just a cold comfort, a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who liked, read, reblogged, and commented on this story on my tumblr. You guys rocked! As for the ‘pay-to-stay’ program in jails, it is a program where a person can pay a one-time fee and daily rates during their stay so they would stay away from the community jail which is more crowded. But you still have to share other facilities with other inmates. I’ve made up the rest of the inner workings in the facilities, because yay gay pron. So please excuse any mistakes or inaccuracies which are unavoidable!
> 
> One more thing: my fic updates will be a bit slow for now, but I'm working on them. So, be prepared for some delayed orgasm and thank you for your patience!


End file.
